


Tell Me

by Vinlan



Series: Dirty Deeds [1]
Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slapping, dub con, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinlan/pseuds/Vinlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny's tied up and Carlito just wants him to say a few words so they can both get what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 2x04 when they take the two club girls to Carlito's place. Slight changes to canon in this scene only.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticisms always welcome!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful fitofdecency on tumblr!

"Come on, Johnny. All you have to do is tell me what you want," Carlito said, his voice low and husky as he ran his hands slowly down Johnny's bare chest.

Johnny squirmed against the restraints that were currently tying him to the chair in Carlito's room. He wasn't going to go there with Carlito. FBI agents aren't supposed to have this kind of relationship with the people they were pretending to seduce. The girls they brought home from the club were supposed to be included here, one for Carlito and one for Johnny. Not even five minutes ago they were all laughing and tying up Johnny, but all of a sudden Carlito had sent them away.

Now here Johnny was, stripped down to his boxer-briefs, tied to a chair, feeling a bit uncomfortable and a bit... something else. Carlito, on the other hand, was only bare chested. He slid his hands down to rest on Johnny's thighs and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“You can drag this out as long as you want, I'm not going to let you go until you tell me what I want to hear,” Carlito whispered, the tone of his voice gave Johnny chills but he couldn't move away from the source of it. Being able to feel the warmth of Carlito's body combined with the smell of his cologne was intoxicating.

“If you want I can start without you.”

Johnny's breath hitched as Carlito stepped back to sit on the couch across from him. He unzipped his pants just enough for him to easily slide a hand in so he could grab his cock. As he did this he never dropped eye contact with Johnny, but that uncomfortable feeling in Johnny's stomach made him instinctively shift his gaze up to look at the blank ceiling. He tried his best to make his mind go that blank. This couldn't go any farther than it already has.

“Hey, cabron! I'm over here. Look at me and don't you dare look away again, okay?” 

He could tell from the tone Carlito used that if he didn't do what he said this whole situation would probably get worse for him. He took a deep breath and started shifting his gaze and Johnny could feel his body heat up as his eyes finally locked back on to Carlito, who now had his cock out and was jerking himself off as he looked at Johnny's body.

Carlito's face was flushed with the effects of the alcohol and drugs he took at the club. His current activity wasn't helping either. He had his lips parted ever so slightly and his tongue ran over his bottom lip as he eyed Johnny's body again. He proceeded to bite his lower lip and let out a small moan as his cock began to leak small amounts of pre-cum.

It was here that Johnny's body stopped obeying him. He could feel his own cock start to stir under his boxers and there was nothing he could do to stop it anymore. Judging by Carlito's smirk he knew the other man could tell that Johnny's body was betraying him.

“See? I knew it was only a matter of time before you changed your mind,” Carlito said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Johnny wanted to punch it and kiss it at the same time but the way he was tied up stopped him from doing either. He just glared at the other man, knowing full well his body was sending a totally different message.

“Are you still going to pretend to be strong and stoic? Like as if this,” Carlito said as he started to slowly stroke himself, “isn't affecting you at all. You can't hide your excitement, Johnny.”

Johnny wanted to look away, he really did, but the scene playing out in front of him was so mesmerizing. The sight of Carlito jacking off, and to him no less, was hard to look away from. He must have let out a small involuntary moan because he heard Carlito's chuckle.

“Even your mouth is betraying you,” Carlito said as he took his hand off his dick, “I bet you want this dick really bad, don't you? You're just too afraid to say it.” Carlito stood up and stepped out of his pants and, of course, he wasn't wearing any underwear. “Mister straight boy, tough and mighty, who likes to fuck all the women he can get his hands on.” He scoffed at this as he took the few steps needed to stand in front of Johnny.

At first Johnny had his gaze locked on Carlito's eyes but as he got closer he couldn't help but look down at the other man's cock. It wasn't the first one he'd seen, hell, it wasn't even the first one he'd seen that was hard, but it was the only one he'd seen that had this effect on him. His own dick was rock hard as he looked at it. He felt Carlito's hand at his chin and then his gaze was shifted back up at his face. That face with the shit-eating grin still plastered there.

“It's okay if you want it, Johnny. I'll accept you no matter what you want.” Carlito leaned down, pressed his forehead against Johnny's and whispered, “You just have to tell me you want it.”

Johnny opened his mouth to say he wanted it, to give in to whatever he was feeling, but the only words that came out were a resounding, “Fuck you.”

He heard the slap before he felt it. The stinging sensation in his face was what clued him into the fact that Carlito had just him.

“You could have just said no, Johnny, there's no reason to be rude.” 

Carlito still had his face inches away from Johnny's, the smirk still there. He enjoyed disobedience, he enjoyed breaking down a person until their barest instincts took over. He would get Johnny there soon, he could see it in the other man's features, the way he was holding himself, the look in his eyes. The time for words was over.

He rested his hands on Johnny's shoulders before slowly moving them down his chest. He could hear the other man's sharp intake of breath as he rubbed his fingers over his nipples so he took a second to pinch them softly. Carlito went down on one knee, his hands once again resting on Johnny's thighs, so he could lean forward and take one of Johnny's nipples in his mouth. He ran his tongue over it before biting it softly. The moan that came out of Johnny's mouth made his cock jump in anticipation for the sounds that would escape from it later.

As he switched from one nipple to the other, he took one of his hands and moved it slightly to the side. Just close enough to Johnny's cock so he could gently graze it with his thumb. Johnny's body stiffened but his cock jumped at the attention it was finally getting.

“That's a good boy, Johnny,” Carlito said as he started kissing his way down Johnny's stomach. He used his hands to start lowering Johnny's boxers and let his cock breath. It quickly jumped to attention, free from it's cloth prison and Carlito looked at it with lust in his eyes. He put one hand back on his own cock and used the other to hold down Johnny's hips.

As Carlito stroked himself, he moved his head down so it was inches away from Johnny's cock. He didn't close the gap though, he just slowly breathed on the head of the other man's cock as he stroked himself. He heard Johnny's moans and the pressure of him trying to buck up. He put his hand on Johnny's thigh in anticipation of this reflex from Johnny. Johnny had yet to say he wanted this so he wouldn't get the satisfaction of enjoying Carlito's mouth on his cock.

But there was only so much Carlito could handle. He wanted it too and just thinking about the possibilities was making his cock leak like crazy. He rubbed a finger over the tip of his cock and brought it up to Johnny's lips. The other man didn't even shy away and quickly put his mouth on that finger. Now it was Carlito's turn to moan as he stood up, using the hand that was holding down Johnny to continue stroking his cock.

“Johnny, baby,” Carlito moaned out as he removed his finger and kissed Johnny fiercely. He could feel the hunger in Johnny in that kiss. Johnny's tongue battling for dominance as he bucked up, wanting his own release.

That was enough to drive Carlito over the edge, he came right there on Johnny's chest and stomach, biting the other man's bottom lip forcefully before pulling away, the metallic taste of blood lingering in his mouth.

Johnny came a few seconds after Carlito, even with his cock getting almost no attention. This whole experience was too much for him. He leaned his head back, gasping for air and using his tongue to lick a the bite marks Carlito had left on his lip.

“This time we both got what we wanted even though you never asked for it, Johnny,” Carlito said as he went back to sitting on the sofa, “next time you won't get off so easily.”


End file.
